


With All The Stars And All The Suns

by WantToGetLost



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Too Many Metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantToGetLost/pseuds/WantToGetLost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis world burned too bright and moved too fast and Harry fell too hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With All The Stars And All The Suns

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what this is

Harry would give Louis the sun and the moon if it meant Louis would love him like he did. He would turn the world around for Louis. He would take all the stars from the sky and put them all in the jar and give them to Louis, he would swim across the vast oceans to be at Louis side. He would take every pretty flower in this world and give them all to Louis.

 

But Louis wouldn’t even say _I love you_ back, Louis wouldn’t even treat Harry the right way and love as much as Harry loved him. Louis knew he would never love Harry so strong and so hard like Harry loved Louis, but he was far too selfish to let Harry go. Because he loved the attention Harry gave him, he loved the way his eyes would shine brighter every time he looked Louis, and the way he would smile at him when looking at him and he just – he didn’t love Harry, but he loved the _idea_ of Harry loving him, of Harry loving him unconditional.

 

Harry understood, from the moment he met Louis, that Louis would never return his feelings, but he risked because – that’s what love is about, right? To risk falling and breaking, breaking into a million pieces but hoping you wouldn’t, that the person wouldn’t do that, trust them with all your heart and so blindly. But was that good? To risk so much? Harry was so sure, so sure he could make Louis love him, because love supposedly made you change, change whom you are.

 

He has told Louis so many times that he loves him, but each time, Louis would just reply with a _I know_ , and each time, Harry’s heart would break a little and a piece of hope would fall to the ground and break into a million pieces, but Harry was so full of hope and love that it seemed it would never run out and Louis didn’t know if that was good or bad, he was sure it was bad because Harry kept coming back, he came back even after Louis had told him he would never love him, even after all and Louis – Louis cant let go even if he knows he’s hurting, even if he knows Harry is hurting so much because of him and he tries to make up with messy blowjobs and handjobs.

 

 Every time Louis smiled back at Harry, Harry gets that piece of broken hope and glues it back together, but sometimes he wishes Louis would stop smiling at him like that so Harry can let all his hope fall to the ground and break so he can finally stop loving Louis the way he does because Louis burns too bright and his world moves too fast, and there’s no place in there for Harry, because he doesn’t belong in that world, because Louis is hard to keep up with, but sometimes – sometimes he stop to let Harry catch up to him and Harry changes his mind and thinks that maybe he has a chance when he doesn’t. Sometimes Louis asks Harry why he looks at him with so much – so much _admiration_ but Harry never answers what he really wants to say, he never does, he lies and lies, when in reality, he just wants to say he stare at him because Louis is forever the loveliest sight. More beautiful than Beethoven's fifth symphony and Da Vinci’s Mona Lisa. And Louis is brighter than the stars that settle in the nights sky’ but some things are better left unsaid on the back of his tongue, so he can swallow it down like his favorite choice of liquor. That’s what Louis is, he is liquor. Maybe vodka. The way it burns, slipping down Harry’s throat. Splashing, and hitting all the right places, just like Louis.

 

When Harry is alone and looking at the stars, he wished that Louis was something simple, but he’s not. He’s an equation Harry can’t seem figure out. Then he remembered he always fucking hated math. So, he skipped him, maybe he’s not Harry’s favorite track anymore.

 

Louis is always lying, he is, he always is.

 

But Harry always makes the same mistake, he always forgives and forgives, even after Louis’ lips been on another’s other than his, even when Louis’ hands roamed other bodies, he _always_ forgives. And Louis takes advantage of that, because he knows with an _I’m so sorry, Harry. Please, don’t. Don’t go, stay. Please, stay, stay, stay_ he’ll have Harry back in his arms. And Harry always falls for that, because Louis’ blue eyes are everything he needs, because he cant think when he is with Louis, because he gets intoxicated but Louis’ smell, by Louis’ eyes and Louis’ body and just _Louis._

Sometimes, Harry is so close to leaving him, but Louis' rare, beautiful, exotic, so many things and Harry can’t stand it. He needs to breath and Louis’ the oxygen he’s craving, so he doesn’t, because he _can’t._

Louis takes and takes and takes from Harry, but he never gives back. He takes and takes until there is nothing left of Harry, and then he takes more.

 

Louis’ lips are candy and bliss, sticky sweetness. Even those small little pecks means more than heated make out sessions at the park or behind the bleachers. And every time, Harry can feel flowers blooming in the dead of October, like rain falling down. Second chances and hopeless dreamers, that’s how Louis’ kisses taste and Harry wants more and more and more even when he knows he shouldn’t and should stop but he cant, _he cant, he cant, he cant._

Because Louis is so bright and so pretty and Harry has fallen too hard and he can’t get up anymore.

 

Harry is sure he is going insane and Louis is his obsession, this love was hard to find, hard to keep, and hard to forget.

 

Harry had fallen but Louis wasn’t there to catch him anymore, not with even with lies. So Harry fell to the ground and shatter into a million pieces and there wasn’t any smiles to glue back together broken hope so he finally got up, he was so, so broken, he was a doll in the shell and nobody could fix him because the pieces were too small to put back together and no matter much they tried, the pieces fell down again.

 

Louis took everything Harry was and now there was nothing left.

 

Because, from the start, Harry knew this was how he was going to end, with broken hopes and a broken heart and broken smiles, he knew but he never stopped it because Louis was so bright and he blinded Harry and Harry couldn’t see anymore.

 

But he wished so much he wouldn’t have loved so much and so hard, because yes, love can change.

 

But not always for better, and Harry’s tears for Louis were there to prove it. 


End file.
